A Love Hina Christmas Story
by Justin Blaze
Summary: My basic Christmas done Love Hina style. Very funny and not your typical Christmas cutsey storytelling


A Love Hina Christmas Story

Ah, Christmas, arguable one of the most peaceful times of the year. It was currently going in full swing this year in the Hinata Sō. The Christmas tree was up in the main room, the mistletoe set up in the halls, the landlord sent into orbit by the patented "Naru Punch". Well, ok that's more of a year round thing, but he was wearing red and green at the time so that has to count for something right. As our hapless loser- I mean landlord came back with his annual morning flight through town, he seemed a bit out of the holiday spirit. Well you would be too if you got punched in the face first thing in the morning, but hey he should have know better to be staring off into space like that (for all the idiots that couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic with that one).

"Man, I didn't even do anything that time, that excuse was ridiculous this time. 'Take this for having perverted thoughts', man what kind of B.S. is that." Keitaro muttered to himself as he walked up the long flight of stairs. Unfortunately even then he could hear the pitter patter of feet rushing at him on the stone after he had climbed up the stairs. By the speed at which the steps where coming, that could only mean-

"WHAP" ah yes, the patented Su uber energetic boot to the face. He couldn't really fault Su for doing these types of things to him. They where always unintentional, and really what would you expect from the official poster child of ADD, and while the kicks can be annoying, all Keitaro has to do is remember that Su could seriously blow him the hell up, and after that nearly everything becomes bearable.

"KEITAIRO, WHY ARE YOU SAD, IT"S ONLY 5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS." Ah yes, the time of year that Su was the spaziest… well no one could really tell the difference but it was there. Su's tension had been building up for a good part of the month now, and it was starting to show. She now did not limit herself to drop kicking Keitaro now, that "privilege" was now passed on to everyone. Well not Shinubu, she got the flying tackle glomps, but everyone else was fair game.

"Oh, sorry Su, I just don't think that this is gonna be a good day for me. Sorry to have upset you." Keitaro was starting to become slightly depressed after his 5 years in living at the house, which was odd since it started happening recently. As opposed to normal humans who get depressed rather quickly after getting beaten on a daily basis.

"Aww, don't worry about it Kei, how about you hang out with me for a little bit. That's always fun right." Su was bouncing with all the excitement going through her at the moment. She then immediately took Keitaro by the hand and dragged him toward her room. She led them to what seemed like a couch, but all jungled out with the leafs and tree roots.

Keitaro really liked hanging out with Su now. He wasn't sure exactly when, but as Su got older she seemed to tone it down with the games, playing ect.. Now whenever she wanted to be with Keitaro she usually wanted to talk more, or the games she did want to play where less childish. She was still just as energetic, but less annoyingly so. It was quite a good change, since he could feel himself getting closer to Su, and fell his friendship to her strengthen. He really liked this improvement, as he felt that everyone in this house was family, and getting to know them better was a very nice opportunity.

"So Su, anything going on recently, any new inventions I should know about so I can renew the insurance." Kei was only slightly joking about this. For as the older Su got, the more ingenious and dangerous her inventions became.

"Nah, I put off all of those until the spring, I don't want Santa to put me on his naughty list." Su said that with a straight face. This confused Keitaro, since Su was a uber genius and a teenager at that, shouldn't she not believe in Santa.

"Um… you still believe in Santa?" was in inquiry. It didn't seem to make sense. Do they even celebrate Christmas where Su comes from.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Was Su's casual reply, which after she said that, she became much more excited at the prospect of upcoming gifts.

"But Su is 14, surly she wouldn't believe in Santa at this age." Was the mental mantra of Keitaro, until a sudden thought popped into his head. "Oh, what if her schoolmates hear about this, I know Shinubu won't care but the girls at her age are vicious, I don't want her being hurt." So, after coming to that realization, he was suddenly struck with another one "But what would happen if I told her, she is still very childish in some ways, and maybe the mental shock would be so great on her that she would go emo again." Now for those of you who don't know (I.E. all of the readers) there was another (off-screen) time that Su went emo. That was when Su got rejected for her first date, which in itself wouldn't have been too bad. However when a guy says that the female that wants to date him is a "gajin whore" well, the girl tends to not be all cheery after that. So for a spell Su went emo, which really sucked for the residents for Hina Su since that meant the influx of dangerous inventions jumped up 10 fold. Fortunately the problem was swiftly taken care of by Shinobu of all people. She had a little "chat" with the offending boy (which entails scenes so horrible, that if I where to describe them to you, you would flee from you computer in horror.) and he quickly apologized to Su.

So naturally he had to do something. After staying with Su for about a half hour more, he made his way out of the jungle… I mean Su's room. In which he immediately went to the room of every tenant and told them that there was an emergency meet up in the attic.

"Why the hell are we here again, I wanted to slee- I mean I have work to do." That statement came form Kitsune, who had her beauty sleep interrupted.

"Would that work have involved Sake by any chance." Was the dig form Motoko surprisingly enough. After her encounters with her sister, it seemed that the large and ever present stick that had been shoved up her ass had been taken away, and she was much more sociable as time went by. This did not go unnoticed by Keitaro, who was trying to broaden his prospects of girls, since him and Naru didn't really seem to work out that well. And lets face it, Motoko is uber cool when she isn't really being a total bitch.

"Guys, guys, lets focus here. We are here to talk about Su." At this, everyone cringed, Su was known for doing some drastic things with her genius, couple that with everyone's imagination and there where some pretty bad mental images.

"Oh God, let me guess, Mecha Tama?" Was Naru's reply

"No"

"Portal to a demonic mention?" Was Kitsune's guess.

"Nope"

"Anything to do with turtles" at this Motoko shuddered violently.

"No"

"A time machine that would cause a black hole, sucking in every living thing on Earth therefore ceasing life as we know it." At this everyone looked at Shinobu, one for how she got that idea in her head, and two in respect for saying all of that in one breath.

"Um, no… well at least not that I know of." Keitaro said, still getting over the surprise that Shinobu could say all of that with only one breath.

"WELL OUT WITH IT MAN." Shouted the rest of the girls.

"Well, um… Su believes in Santa still." A great silence fell across the room. Then, as one, all of the girls had a giant face fall that caused the floor to shake

"THAT'S IT, YOU GOT US ALL WORRIED THAT SU WAS GOING TO BLOW UP THE WORLD OR SOMETHING AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO TELL US." Naru was livid, which was nothing really new since she was always seemingly angry. But she hadn't felt this mad since she started PMSing. Ok its kind of hard to tell when she is going through that time of the month, but let's say there is a lot more property damage and leave it at that.

"Seriously, I think this could be a problem. What if the other girls in school hear about this, you know what they are like, they might tease her so bad that she might go emo again." At this, all the residents shuddered, the effects of Su going emo was not forgotten in the house, and some of the mental scars from the inventions had yet to be healed.

"Ok, we'll do it, now who goes first?" All eyes turned to Keitaro, who in turn sweat dropped.

"Oh GOD DAMN IT. Fine I'll go, I'll go." Keitaro dejectedly walked away from the group and searched the dorm to find Su. Eventually he found her in the kitchen snacking on bananas.

"Um, hey Su, how's it going." Keitaro was unsure on how to start this. He knew he needed to break it to her softly, but he had to do it quick since he would loose his nerve if he took too long.

"HEY Kei, nothing at the moment, why you want ta play or something." Su looked up at him expectantly, playing was always good with her.

"No… actually I wanted to talk about something. You see, it's kind of about this whole Santa thing its-"

"Oh I can't WAIT until he comes here, I just really want to know what he will get me. Do you have any idea Keitaro. Do ya do ya do ya do ya." Su interrupted, with an extreme childish look of joy and anticipation on her face. At that, Keitaro lost his will, and wasn't able to correct the girl.

"Ah, well I do kind of have an idea, but that would give away the secret wouldn't it." Keitaro said and left the room to the sound of groans from Su at the missed chance of not knowing what her presents where going to be. As he turned the corner, he spotted the rest of the girls spying on him. Naru then stepped up

"You are weak, you couldn't even go through with that? Its easy." Naru then stuck her head up in the air and let off a aura of superiority.

"Well if its so easy, then you do it. You're a genius it should be no problem for you." Keitaro was getting sick of all the snide comments. Plus he knew that Naru would probably crack worse than he did.

"FINE I WILL." At that, Naru stormed off to the kitchen to show the rest of them how its done.

"Hey Su, I'm sorry you have to hear this but-"

"Dear Santa, I know you already have the other 5 letters I've sent you but I would like to update my list." Su was currently going over another wish list that she written in the 5 seconds that everyone took their eyes off her (yes she does write that fast, she is a genius dur)

"Um… never mind" Naru sauntered back to the group, which then proceeded to laugh at her pathetic attempt.

"Not so easy is it Naru." That statement was met with a fist to the back of the head.

"Shut up Keitaro." Naru was pissed, and everyone took a conscious 3 steps back from her. Then Kitsune looked to Motoko

"Motoko, your Su's closet lesbian lover, shurly you could talk some sense into her." It took all of her power for Kitsune to say that with a straight face

"Ok I'll- wait WHAT?" however before she could protest more she was shoved out in front of Su

"Umm… hey Su, how are you doing today?" Motoko was shaking nervously, she didn't want to be the barer of bad news. The girl slept in her bed a lot of the time, and when she went emo, well times where not good and let's leave it at that.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really excited about Christmas. I just can't wait to see what presents I get, can't you?" It was then Su pulled out what is probably one of the dirtiest tricks that a person could ever perform, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Now some people would like to argue that only Shinobu could pull the doggie eyes off well. They are wrong, for within 5 seconds Motoko's resolve broke and she fled to the rest of the group.

"I am sorry everyone, I have failed." Then in a lower voice she said "I am weak."

Quick on the damage control Keitaro helped sooth Motoko. "Its ok Motoko, its not your fault at all, she played dirty and you had no chance. In face I'm proud that you withstood that as long as you did."

"Really?"

"Really." At this Keitaro hugged the distraught Motoko trying to offer her a little comfort. She then took the opportunity to rub it in Naru's face that he was closer to her than he was to Naru. At this point Naru would have punched him, but then swiftly realized that Motoko carried a weapon and it would probably be a bad idea to attack someone so close to her.

Keitaro looked around and noticed something was off "Hey, where is Kitsune?"

"Ah, Kitsune went away after Motoko went to Su, she said something about sleep." Said Shinobu.

"Hmm, well to be honest it Motoko and I failed, she probably would have been useless." Keitaro then looked to Shinobu then "Shinobu, you are the only one left, use your fluffy cuteness, you're our only hope."

They then shoved Shinobu into the hallway right in front of Su.

"Hiya Shinobu, how goes it?"

"Umm, hi Su." Shinobu was a little panicky now, she was their only chance and the pressure was getting to her. "Umm, uh, YOU KNOW THERE ISN'T A SANTA CLAUSE RIGHT?" Everyone else watching the two girls winced at the bluntness of the question, they all thought the worst was going to happen. So they where modestly surprised when they heard Su's next comment

"Of course there is no Santa, what do ya take me for. Do I look like an idiot to you?"

B-Bu-But you said all that stuff like what Santa was going to give you, and the letters, why?"

"Oh that, I just wanted to mess with you guys." She then turned to the corner the rest of them where hiding behind "Ok guys I know you where there, you can come out now."

A collective groan came from the rest of Emo Prevention Squad (it's a name they chose last minute). Keitaro actually though that the prank was kind of funny, even though it did make everyone look like fools.

"Heh, man Su, I think you are hanging out with Kitsune too much. But I got to admit that was pretty good though." He, Motoko, and Shinobu had a good laugh, but the other person in the "squad" wasn't all that amused.

"YOU LET US GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT FOR NOTHING" WHAP, as Naru punched Keitaro again in the face. But yet surprisingly he did not go flying as he usually did, he went a couple of feet back and then held his face in pain for a few minutes. What he said after that changed the fate of Hinta Su and of the girls.

"You know what? I'm sick of this, I didn't even do anything that time, and if you forget you went along with it too. I don't like this anymore, we are through." Keitaro said this in a soft voice, but his eyes clearly showed all of the hurt, pain, and anger that he had in him at the moment. "I'm going for a walk." He swiftly went out of the dorm, to cool off some steam, lest he do anything else he would have regretted later.

However Motoko and Kitsune had heard the words spoken and had very much the same mind frame about the situation.

"Oh my, that means Keitaro is single, I HAVE A CHANCE. YATTA."

Ok that is the end for now, however I think I am going to do a little seasonal thing with these to make this a more progressive story. So when New Years and Easter rolls around, expect to see more of these

Also to note this takes place after Naru and Keitaro where excepted into Todai, however Naru and Keitaro in this universe don't really seem to work out because of their differences, R.E. Naru being a abusive bitch.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
